1. Field
Embodiments relate to a smart glass, and more particularly to a smart glass capable of taking and analyzing a front image and an image of user's eyes to provide information about a front object selected by user's gaze based on the result of an analysis or to execute a specific function corresponding to user's eye gesture based on the result of the analysis.
2. Background
Recent study and commercialization of a wearable computing system that may be directly worn by a user has been actively carried out. In particular, an interest in a smart glass, which may provide various different types of data and functionality through a glass worn by a user like glasses and which may provide a cellular phone function, a camera function, and other such functions, has greatly increased.